


you were good to me

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV T. J. Kippen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cyrus shugged at him, seemingly unbothered, "we haven't spoken in months.""You're still my best friend though.." TJ muttered lowly.Cyrus rolled his eyes at the words."If I was your best friend, you would have made effort to talk to me, TJ."





	you were good to me

**Author's Note:**

> song fic for "you were good to me" by Jeremy Zucker & Chelsea Cutler! 
> 
> enjoy<3 
> 
> \- Jay xx

 

 

 

_**Lying isn't better than silence** _

 

 

 

 

**_floating_ ** _**, but** _ _**I feel like** _ **_I'm dying_ **

 

 

 

 

TJ knew he was messing up right now.

 

 

 

 

Maybe that wasn't the right term to use, _"messing up_ _",_ but it was pretty damn close. Kira wasn't even being maliciously manipulating, it was more so the fact that TJ was so _scared_ _._ He would admit that much.

 

 

 

 

He felt like a liar, he _was_ a liar. Not only to Cyrus, but to everyone. Every single one of his friends, his sister, his mom and dad. To himself.

 

 

 

 

He knew he had feelings for Cyrus, they were pretty much impossible to deny when it came down to it, but that didn't mean he was being honest about them. Every time he even so much as _tries_ to think about them, it's like his brain freezes up. His shoulders grow tense, and his palms get sweaty. It's like he physically cannot handle the way he feels, and it sucks.

 

 

 

 

He knew Cyrus said he wasn't avoiding him, but it was pretty obvious that he was. Anytime TJ asks him to hang out, Cyrus made uo some sort of excuse.

 

 

 

 

_Oh sorry_ _, i have other_ _plans_

 

 

 

 

_Sorry im with Buffy and or_ _Andi_

 

 

 

 

_Can't today_ _,_ _family_ _stuff_

 

 

 

 

Which were all valid reasons, TJ couldn't be upset about that. It's the fact that even when he goes _uo to Cyrus_ _,_ the other boy gets tense and immediately finds an excuse to walk away from him.

 

 

 

 

TJ at this point kind of just thought he was floating, almost as if he were outside of his own body watching himself make the decisions that he does, unable to do what he truly wants to.

 

 

 

 

As dramatic as it sounded, he felt like he was slowly just deteriorating. Sadness taking over his emotions more often than not, all because he was too scared to be with someone who made him feel happy and good about himself.

 

 

 

 

_**Still no matter where** _ _**I go, at the end of every road** _

 

 

 

 

**_you were good to me_ **

 

 

 

 

Cyrus was always there to see the good in TJ, even when the 13 year old didn't deserve it. TJ was grateful, obviously, but why couldn't he just _show it_ _?_ He didn't understand why he was so scared of how he was feeling all the time.

 

 

 

 

His sister was a lesbian, and he full heartedly supports her, even if she isn't out yet. So why is it so hard to accept when it comes to himself? No matter where he was, there was always the lingering thoughts that he was doing something for _wrong_. The only time he ever felt truly okay was when he was with Cyrus.

 

 

 

 

And he messed that up.

 

 

 

 

_**I know it's easier to run after everything** _ _**I've done** _

 

 

 

 

TJ understood why Cyrus was avoiding him. And he was okay with it, truly! ... Kind of.

 

 

 

 

Even if he did understand, he didn't full heartedly agree with it, but he probably would do the same if he were Cyrus. It was easy to avoid someone, why wouldn't he avoid TJ?

 

 

 

 

**_Leaving isn't better than trying_ **

 

 

 

 

After the third week of not hanging out with Cyrus, TJ was starting to grow slightly annoyed and irritated by it. He understood why Cyrus was avoiding him, he was putting someone he had just met above him for a little while there, but now he _wasn't_ _._ Kira finally realized she wasn't going to get what she wanted when it came to the boys team, so she blew up at him and left. They hadn't spoken for a week now, yet Cyrus still avoided him like the plague. And for what? Is it a pride thing? Did TJ just over estimate how much he meant to Cyrus? He thought they were friends.

 

 

 

 

_**Growing** _ **_, but I'm just growing tired_ **

 

 

 

 

TJ was proud of himself.

 

 

 

 

He finally came out to his family, and while they took is so _well_ _,_ he still felt off.

 

 

 

 

He thought finally being able to tell his family he was gay would help somehow. Yet, TJ still just felt so drained all of the time.

 

 

 

 

It had been a month and a half since he had even spoken to Cyrus, and he missed him. He just wanted his best friend back.

 

 

 

 

**_Now_ ** _**I'm worried for my soul** _

**_And I'm scared of growing old_ **

 

 

 

 

School had ended, and it was now officially summer break, which meant that TJs 14th birthday was quickly approaching.

 

 

 

 

He wanted to invite Cyrus over for it, but would Cyrus want to go? They hadn't spoken in nearly three months. TJ would see the other boy in school, always hanging around with his friends.

 

 

 

 

He thought that time would dull the ache he felt in his heart, but it just seemed to grow more and more as each day passed. He was scared that things would never be fixed between the two of them. He longed for the day they were speak again, if they ever did.

 

 

 

 

TJ was scared that they wouldn't.

 

 

 

 

_**I'm so used to letting go but** _

 

 

 

 

_**I don't wanna be alone** _

 

 

 

 

TJ was surprised he hasn't given up on the thought of Cyrus yet; usually he would just leave things in the past. But not Cyrus... never him.

 

 

 

 

He was planning on talking to the younger boy soon, because he was tired of not having his best friend. He missed him.

 

 

 

 

**_God only knows where our fears go_ **

 

 

 

 

**_Hearts_ ** _**I've broken** _

 

 

 

 

_**And now my tears flow** _

 

 

 

 

"No."

 

 

 

 

TJ could feel his heart drop. He had finally decided that it was time to finally talk to Cyrus. He even walked all the way over to his house to ask him if he wanted to hang out. "No?" TJ asked, dejected.

 

 

 

 

Cyrus shugged at him, seemingly unbothered, "we haven't spoken in months."

 

 

 

 

"You're still my nest friend though.." TJ muttered lowly.

 

 

 

 

Cyrus rolled his eyes at the words.

 

 

 

 

"If I was your best friend, you would have made effort to talk to me, TJ."

 

 

 

 

The taller of the two could feel tears filling his eyes, and a flush spread it's way across his face, giving it a splotchy red look. Cyrus seemed to hesitate at the sight.

 

 

 

 

"I would have," TJ started, "However, you kind of avoid me. All the time."

 

 

 

 

"Correction; I used to."

 

 

 

 

_**You'll see that** _ **_I'm sorry_ **

 

 

 

 

"I dont know what to say then." TJ shrugged, starting to back up. He knew coming was a bad idea. Of course he was too late.

 

 

 

 

"TJ." Cyrus called as TJ made his way back towards the sidewalk. He turned around, raising an eyebrow at Cyrus questionably, "I'm free tomorrow. If you still wanna hang out."

 

 

 

 

_**Now** _ **_I'm closing every door_ **

**_Cause I'm sick of wanting more_ **

 

 

 

 

"You _what!?"_

 

 

 

 

TJ felt his face heat up as Cyrus yelled. This wasn't going how he expected it to, but it wasn't necessary _bad_ so that's what really counts, he guesses.

 

 

 

 

"I like, kind of had feelings for you. For months." TJ scratched the side of his cheek, "pretty much the entire time we were friends before."

 

 

 

 

Cyrus was at a loss for words, if his silence was anything to go by.

 

 

 

 

"I just wanted to tell you, so I can finally just.. get over it."

 

 

 

 

Cyrus frowned at him, "you should have said something."

 

 

 

 

"Why?" TJ scoffed, "just go I could have gotten ny heart broken? No thanks."

 

 

 

 

Cyrus didn't say anything, confirming TJs initial fears to begin with. He knew Cyrus wouldn't feel the same way, hence why he never said anything about it.

 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

 

"Don't be." TJ looked up at Cyrus' words, looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed, "I.. we could've been something."

 

 

 

 

Cyrus didn't wait for TJ to respond before he quickly ran away, leaving behind a confused TJ in the process.

 

 

 

 

_**Swear I'm different than before** _

_**I won't hurt you anymore** _

_**You were good to me** _ **_._ **

 

 

 

 

TJ knocked on Cyrus' bedroom door, anxious to face the boy that left him so confused the day before.

 

 

 

 

Mrs. Goodman had been delighted to see him, saying it had been to long since she had seen his face around.

 

 

 

 

Before he could overthink anything too much, the door in front of him swung open, revealing Cyrus.

 

 

 

 

Without saying anything, TJ pushed his way into the room, waiting patiently for Cyrus to shut the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

Cyrus went to go speak, but was cut off by TJ softly pressing his lips to his. He could feel his eyes open widely in shock before melting into it, kissing back just as softly.

 

 

 

 

TJ pulled back after a moment, resting his forehead against Cyrus' and taking a deep breath, "I think I love you, Cyrus Goodman."

 

 

 

 

The shorter boy immediately staggered backwards, jaw slacked and eyes wide. "Don't mess with me, TJ."

 

 

 

 

"I promise you I'm not."

 

 

 

 

Cyrus felt his eyes fill with tears as he crashed into the other boys chest, hugging him impossibly tight, "Promise?"

 

 

 

 

"I promise Cyrus," TJ pressed another chaste kiss to his lips, "I won't hurt you anymore. You're good to me, you're good _for_ me. I love you, and I'm in it to win it, Cy."

 

 

 

 

Wordlessly, Cyrus pulls him into another hug, arms wound tightly around TJs waist. They stand there silently for a good 15 minutes, just embracing one another before Cyrus speaks up again;

 

 

 

 

"I love you, too. Let's do this."

 

 

 

 

The smile that lit up TJs face made the last few months feel worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! sorry if there was any mistakes, i didnt read over it!
> 
> find me on Tumblr!  
> @tippen-jippen-kippen


End file.
